


Everything Will be Fine

by Bardic_Bat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Almost everyone dies, Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, Link is also genderfluid, Link is demiromantic, Multi, No Smut, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sad, Sad Ending, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spoilers, Time Skips, Urbosa is gay af, Zelda is pan/bi, Zelda is polyamorous, fuck u, i wanted some rep, there's no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardic_Bat/pseuds/Bardic_Bat
Summary: Zelda and her two lovers spend some time together before the world falls apart.(Zelda is pan/bisexual and polyarmous, Link is genderfluid, asexual and demiromantic, Urbosa is a lesbian)(Three chapters is tentative. There will at least be two.They will be fairly short.)





	1. 1

“You’re going to worry yourself to death,” the lady muttered, pulling the other from a window, “He will be fine.”  
“But he’s been gone for an awfully long time- I knew I should’ve insisted on going with him,” she replied, looking anxiously into her lover’s eyes.  
“Oh Zelda darling,” she murmured, bowing her forehead down to meet the princess’, “You fret too much about us.”  
“Well, if I don’t, who will? And who will be there to tend to both of your’s wounds?” Zelda asked, leaning her head on the taller woman’s shoulder, whispering, “Who will care for you Urbosa? Who will care for him?”  
Urbosa played with her hair, trying to soothe Zelda’s nerves. The princess was so much smaller than her, like a bird, but she insisted that the Gerudo couldn’t hurt her too much. Nonetheless, Urbosa was cautious, although she always tried to comply.  
“We can take care of ourselves,” she answered kindly, “It’s you who we should be worried about- I wouldn’t be surprised if your hair went grey from stress.”  
“Nonsense,” she protested weakly, but Urbosa could see the lines, the wrinkles, the exhaustion in every inch of her small body.  
“You need rest darling. Link will return soon, and he will not be happy to see you drooping everywhere,” Urbosa insisted, towing her lover towards her bed. She made sure to step lightly and quietly- although the king was kind enough towards her and her people, she did not want him to get the wrong idea. For all he knew, she and Zelda was still in the princess’ antechamber.  
Zelda reluctantly let herself be pulled from her window, and sat on the bed with her girlfriend. Urbosa maneuvered herself behind the princess, and began to play with her hair with one hand, the other pulling the girl backwards.  
“Lay down, love, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks,” Urbosa insisted.  
“But, Link. He...he isn’t-”  
“Darling, dear, my beautiful little bird, take a nap. I will wake you,” the Gerudo promised, and with a forceful pull, Zelda was laying down. She snorted, but reluctantly gave in, turning so she faced Urbosa’ legs.  
“Fine, fine. I’ll sleep,” she said lightly, sighing a little, and letting her eyes flutter closed. Urbosa smiled, hand still petting her sweetheart’s hair, and enjoying the birds chriping.  
Being somewhere where there was so much green, and being there so often was still a startling idea to her. She was used to the desert, a vast beige expanse where the colours never changed very much. But here, outside of her home, there was seasons and she could watch them come and go.  
Of course, she never had much interest in those with Zelda around.  
The young princess was engaged in two relationships, one with her, Urbosa, champion of the Gerudo, pilot of one of the Beasts, and Link her chosen knight. Urbosa and Link were strictly friends- the Gerudo woman had no interest in males- but together the three were comfortable.  
Urbosa smiled at girl as her soft snores began, and moved gently from the bed. There was no arguments or complaints about time between the three, and while things could be tense with her and Link, Zelda was the glue that kept them all together.   
The taller woman moved to the window, watching the castle grounds from above. The king knew nothing of the relationships of his daughter, and it would stay that way until Zelda deemed it safe.  
Below, workers moved and fiddled with the guardians, maids and servants rushed across the grounds to deliver things in a fast manner and bring water to the workers, and watching it all, was Urbosa and a head adviser. Of course, the head adviser couldn’t see her, but it felt like she could shout a command from up here and they would all obey.  
Afterall, she was nearly a queen.  
Sighing, she paced back to Zelda. Her teasing of the princess was all in good nature, but when they were relaxed, and easy, she let up on it. She knew that so much teasing could bruise the girl’s already hurt ego.  
She really did worry too much.  
Zelda deserved much better than what she currently had. She flinched when people yelled at her, she frowned when she was denied something simple, and she had to be stealthy about the people she was interested in.She wasn’t allowed out by herself very much, she always had to have someone with her- the lady deserved freedom.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door- quiet, but insistent.   
Urbosa crossed to the door, opening it, and nodded at Link. She held up a finger to tell him to hold on a second, and gently shook Zelda.  
“Your boy-toy is here,” she said with a chuckle.  
“Oh hush,” the princess grumbled, blinking wearily before Link crashed into her with a hug. The bed bounced a little and Urbosa grinned, shaking her head. He never spoke much, but his actions spoke more than enough.  
She had flowers he had picked, blushing as he handed them over, the little pecks, the hugs, the cuddles. He brought a silent side of love.  
And he spoke more in her presence than in anyone else’s. He almost said at least a paragraph whenever she was there, and that always seemed to surprise Urbosa. His voice was much deeper than you’d think for someone so lean.  
He almost looked girly at times, but he wasn’t a female. Or, at least, he usually didn’t identify that way. Although his identity changed on a day-to-day basis, Urbosa still didn’t feel attraction when Link was female.  
She could tell that today was a male day- the way he walked,and dressed, were usually a good way to tell, and he wouldn’t say anything unless you misgendered him. Most days he was male anyway, so Urbosa usually referred to him as such.  
The two sat on the mattress, for quite some time before she spoke up.  
“Make room you too,” Urbosa chuckled, climbing onto the bed. She flopped on one side of Zelda, Link on the other.  
All was good in the world. Zelda would be free from her father one day, and her, Link and Urbosa would all be happy together. They would keep her anxiety in check, and in turn, Zelda would keep Link from being too sacrificing, to ready to jump into things, and make sure Urbosa wouldn’t get too cocky and confident.  
They would all balance each other out.   
Everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to update.

Zelda watched Link from a ways off as he trained, his sword flashing in the sunlight. He chopped at the air, dancing with the blade as he went, sweat dripping from his forehead into his eyes, his hair sticking to his skin. He liked the feeling of exhaustion that came from his practices. It helped to distract him, to keep his mind off other things.  
Zelda may outwardly show her anxieties, but Link. Well, he kept quiet. He kept silent, and he did so to bear any burden given, to handle his own rising worries, his own self-indulgent depression.  
Only those who were close to him really understood his reasons of being mute, and why it was so important to him. Zelda was the only one he told directly- Urbosa knew simply by being around enough, and Mipha got the gist because she had been around so long.  
But Zelda, she. She really understood him. She worried too much as well, she drove herself to breaking point frequently, she seemed to really grasp why he did what he did, why he thought the way he did, why he would simply sit and stare on his off days.  
She had been there, and she knew. And Link could simply look in her eyes and see that there.  
He panted, putting his sword down for a second, and looked at her. She was doing something else now, something with flowers, and he smiled at her. She was adorable, and intelligent.  
He wanted to give her the world.  
Sighing, he walked back over to her, tapping her shoulder. Zelda looked up with a giggle, showing him a beautiful wildflower, and suddenly hopped up. She was a few inches taller than him, and she easily tucked the flower behind his ear. He touched it and grinned at her, thanking her with a simple nod.  
Urbosa, he knew, loved her just as much as he did, and Link had no issue with Urbosa dating the princess as well. Zelda loved both of them very,very much as well, perhaps more than she loved herself.  
Maybe that’s why she was so determined to make Link love himself.  
“Link?” her voice cut through his thoughts and he tipped his head. “Oh. One of those days, darling?” she asked, cupping his face gently. She understood that sometimes his mind wandered into areas not very welcome.  
He nodded easily, and she held his hand gently, “It’s alright, love, I’m here. It’ll be okay,” she paused, smiling smally, “Come, take a break with me. I packed us a lunch.”  
Link nodded and smiled back, letting Zelda lead him. Under the tree was the basket, and out of it she pulled a small blanket, some bread, meat wrapped in cloth, and something she hid quickly behind her back.  
Link leaned his head to one side, curious as to what she was hiding. She simply shook her head, and told him to turn around. When he was allowed to look again, the blanket had been laid out. Zelda gestured for him to sit, settling across from him. She made sure the item was hidden the entire time, causing Link to scowl.  
“I’ll show you after we eat, darling,” Zelda promised, and began to break the bread. She passed her boyfriend some, and offered the meat as well. It was pre-cooked, and probably some kind of livestock. Link had never known Zelda to eat some of the….more exotic things he had to when he was gone on long trips, during his training days.He would never forget the taste of bokoblin meat.  
He ate the bread, marveling at how soft it had managed to stay, and began to nibble at the meat as Zelda tore another piece of bread off. She hadn’t touched the meat.  
Maybe it was something strange. He took another bite, and squinted. Horse?  
He pointed at the meat, and raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Oh, it’s just cow,” Zelda said. She smiled contentedly, and finished her second piece of bread, and gestured for the meat. Link handed it over.  
He gestured to her back, itching to know what the surprise was.  
“I guess I’m finished then, huh?” she giggled, and then presented him with...a bracelet? It was beautifully made, with swirls and loops, and shimmered golden in the sun’s rays.  
Link had been expecting a new shirt, or weapon, but a bracelet?  
He felt his eyes tear up. On impulse he lunged forward and hugged Zelda, causing the gift to drop to the blanket. Zelda laughed, and hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.  
He groped for the gift, and found it, placing it on his wrist. It fit perfectly- not to loose, or too tight, and it would not be in the way while he fought.  
Smiling, he thought back to when he first became Zelda’s knight, and how she despised him being everywhere. He thought she hated him- but then, one day, she hugged him tight, like he had just done.  
He hadn’t taken much after that for him to understand she hated being followed, not Link himself.  
And after that?  
Well. Link must’ve grown on her. Zelda grew on him after all.  
“I guess you like it,” Zelda said, grinning. Link pulled back, nodding vigorously.  
“I love you,” he said with a sigh, kissing her gently.  
“I love you too,” she replied, pulling away with a blush.  
He gazed at her for a long time, admiring the way she looked. her cheeks deepened in colour, before she looked away, embarrassed. He gathered her again, and kissed her forehead. He did not have the words to thank her.  
The bracelet meant everything to him. It was symbol. It took time to make.  
And it had his name carved into it.  
He sighed again, eyes fluttering close. They would all make it through anything together.  
Everything would be fine.


End file.
